


A Fitting Meal

by MindscapeWish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Dubious Consent, Hard vore, M/M, Oviposition, dragon!bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/pseuds/MindscapeWish
Summary: Cipher's been hibernating for quite a while. Now that he's awake, and Dipper's so conveniently there, he realizes how hungry and horny he is.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	A Fitting Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, read the tags.

Dipper stepped up to the rocky mouth of the cave for the first time in quite a few months. The rocky opening hadn’t changed a bit since the last time he was here; it was still jagged and intimidating, although the flowers leading to it were blooming instead of dying. Some blood stains in drop patterns stained the pathway, leading into the dark, yawning blackness inside.

It’d been a while since he’d been to this part of Gravity Falls-- not since early November, when Cipher curled up in a ball and fell asleep for the winter. It was April now and he should be waking up any time soon. Or, he might already be awake and waiting.

Dipper took out his flashlight, made sure he had some matches on him, and continued forward. The yellow-ish beam lit up his path, bringing him to a Y created by stalagmites/tites. He took the right path. At this point, no matter how much time went by, the route was burned permanently into his brain.

When he arrived at the gigantic, expansive cave room Cipher’s home resided in, he expected complete blackness and the huffing woosh of the dragon’s breath. Instead, all the torches along the rock walls were lit, showing the very-much-awake dragon curled up in the middle, nestled in a hoard pile. He was twitching, tail swishing in an agitated manner.

Cipher never failed to take Dipper’s breath away. He was beautiful-- armor-like golden scales that shimmered in the sunlight whenever he left his cave, horns fading into a dark brown the further up they curled. The talons on the tips of his wings and feet were curled and sharp, spikes along his spine standing straight. His eyes were a vibrant cobalt blue, constantly full of mischief.

And they were staring straight at him.

Dipper’s heart jumped in his chest, feeling his blood run cold temporarily. However, the fear left just as quick as it came as familiarity set back in. The brunette smiled warmly and stepped further into the cave. Cipher’s eyes tracked him intently while he lowered himself down the rocky incline to the main floor where he laid.

“Hey, Cipher… It’s been a while.” Dipper looked up at him, beaming with excitement. “How was your sleep?”

Cipher didn’t reply right away, like he was… debating something. Or wrestling with something. It was difficult trying to decipher (heh) the dragon’s emotions, given he didn’t have proper features, but Dipper knew him well for long enough that he could spot the mannerisms.

Cipher gave a snort, the breath rustling through Dipper’s hair. He shifted, almost uncomfortably, further onto his side like he was hiding his underbelly. “It was as good as it’s ever gonna get.”

“So…” Dipper pursed his lips, setting his backpack down against the rocky incline steps. “I’m going to assume it was good, then.” He was just _itching_ to bury himself again against Cipher’s body-- he was much larger, and his scales were rough, but he was warm and Dipper knew he’d never hurt him.

“You could say that.” Cipher stretched out his neck and pressed his nose into Dipper’s open hand. It was so small compared to Cipher-- _Dipper_ was so small compared to him, so easily moved, so easily crushed and _fucked and ripped apart--_

Now, now. Cipher was getting ahead of himself. It was the heat talking. And the hunger.

Cipher had woken up the day before, smack dab in the middle of spring, and _jesus christ_ he was so fucking horny. Every brush of stone against his belly and the shifting of various items in his hoard against his scales felt like fire, the heat spreading over his body. It shot straight down to his cock, which had unsheathed itself several times over the course of the last 24 hours, yet no way to get off.

He’d tried. Cipher had rolled over and reached down, yet no way to grasp himself with the wings or short arms. He’d latched onto the rocky ledge Dipper had just descended and ground down, rutting his hips and humping the ground. It provided no relief. Nothing did, because what everything in his body-- every cell, nerve, hormone, and thought-- screamed at him was to bury his long, thick cock into something alive, fuck it senseless, pump it full of cum and eggs, and leave.

Well, leave wasn’t the word. There was another step right before that.

It was tearing that living thing to shreds. It didn’t need to be alive to host and warm the eggs while they were incubating. All that needed to be intact was the pelvis bone, where the eggs would nestle up, warm and protected and possibly shatter the bone itself, and when they hatched, they’d claw and eat their way out of the body. Sometimes the babies ate each other by accident, but that was survival of the fittest.

It was perfect. Cipher could satisfy his needs-- fucking, breeding, and eating.

The only problem here was that he _liked_ Dipper. Which was why he was promptly pushing the little human out.

Dipper yelped and thrashed around as huge teeth clamped onto the back of his shirt and lifted him up. “Cipher! What the fuck are you doing?!”

Cipher grunted something, but Dipper couldn’t tell what it was, given his mouth was keeping him up in the air and _not falling 15 feet to his death._

Dipper was dropped at a lower height in front of the entrance to the room. The dragon’s large nose pushed him further out, telling him bluntly, “Not today. Go.” There was a sense of urgency behind the words.

“What? Why? I just got here, I thought you’d want to see me.” Dipper fought against the pushing, digging his heels into the ground but stumbling anyways. “I at least want my damned backpack back if you’re going to throw me out so suddenly.”

Cipher ducked his head back down to grab the backpack and more tossed it at him haphazardly than handed it over. “Here. Now _get out_ and _don’t come back_ for another month.”

And well? Dipper was upset. He’d hiked all the way up here on a weekend that could have been busy to see someone important to him that he hadn’t seen in half a year. He thought Cipher would have been at least a little happy to see him, but he guessed he was wrong.

He guessed he was wrong and he was overly bruised in a personal way over it. Was Cipher sick of him? Was he annoyed by him before he went to sleep and just woke up too groggy to hide it? 

Dipper had begun to like Cipher. He was beautiful, sure, but the mischievous glint in his eyes and the chaos he caused, the way he made every story engaging, his knowledge, life, biology, and pure embodiment of what Dipper always wanted but could never have, was incredibly attractive.

And now all this was turning into stubbornness. Why _should_ he leave without an explanation? Cipher never stopped to find answers (if, for some rare reason, he didn’t know something) and he always got what he wanted. Why shouldn’t Dipper demand it too?

“No. Not until you give me a reason. Otherwise, I’m staying.” Dipper slipped into the little crack of a space that Cipher’s nose couldn’t block and entered the room again. “It’s been several months, Cipher. Not even a proper hello? Just ‘I slept fine’ and ‘get out’?” He scoffed bitterly.

Cipher’s lips curled back, exposing large terrifying teeth, as he growled. “I’ll explain later, just _get out_.” His mind swam with hungry and horny thoughts, starting to swamp out any coherent and sane ones. Saliva built on his tongue and his cock twitched against the ground.

Dipper stared straight up at Cipher defiantly. He’d always done this, always challenged Cipher, and it hadn’t been a problem until now. He crossed his arms, studying the dragon’s expression and body language.

Furrowed brows, bared teeth, tense muscles and whipping tail. The longer Dipper stared, the more his gaze slipped towards the back of the cave where Cipher’s back half was. His hips were shifting awfully frequently. Dipper leaned a little to the right to see Cipher’s erect cock.

It wasn’t anything Dipper had seen before. It was the same basic color as Cipher’s scales, but darker. It was long like a tentacle, but with a stiff, fat and girthy middle. Large, thick veins bulged up the shaft with sharp ridges at the base and some of the shaft. The tip separated into four different sections like claspers that were independently, desperately opening and closing. Right in the middle of the claspers was an almost gaping hole weeping green fluid.

Dipper’s cheeks went a bright red, tearing his eyes away. “O-Oh. You’re. You’re just horny.” Well… _Wow._ He didn’t know what to think of that. At the moment, he just felt really foolish for taking all of this so personally. It wasn’t a rejection; the poor guy just needed to get off.

“‘You’re just horny,’” Cipher mocked, rolling his eyes. His second eyelids closed briefly, wetting them, then peeled back to narrow straight on Dipper. They were dilating on the human the more Dipper stood around, blood rushing to southern places, scales crawling.

Dipper knew he was miniscule compared to the gigantic dragon he’d befriended, but at the moment, he felt more than just tiny. He felt vulnerable and weak staring into those eyes, looking at him so intently like he was prey. Something easily snatched up and chased... 

Dipper knew it should terrify him, but it just turned him on.

Cipher took in a slow, deep breath, and instantly regretted it. Dipper smelled so goddamn delicious, meat tender and warm, blood pumping so quick and sweet. His body was quite small, but still breedable.

_Fuck._

“I need you out right now, Pinetree, _please_ ,” Cipher nearly begged, trying to shove Dipper out the entrance. The human was too quick in his small stature though, easily missing-- jesus _christ_ he needed to leave before any semblance of sanity left.

“I can help!” came a sudden blurt. Dipper’s eyes widened from the words that came from his very own lips. He hadn’t realized he’d said that. “I can… I can help you. Y’know.” He gestured awkwardly, cheeks a bright, embarrassed red. “Relief.”

 _Oh._ Cipher’s pupils dilated even further, shifting his weight. That sounded… good. That sounded really good, and before the more conscious side of him could deny the offer, he said, “Get to work, then.”

Dipper hadn’t expected Cipher to agree either. His heart pounded in his head, blood rushing through his ears, as he scurried back down the incline. They’d never done something like this before and it felt like he was a pubescent virgin teenager about to have sex for the first time.

The closer he got to the dragon’s penis, he saw just how big it was. It was 3/4 Dipper’s height. There was no way he’d be able to take that inside of him, no matter how much he prepped and how desperate he was, but he _could_ stroke and lick all he could.

Cipher ducked his head to look back at Dipper, cock twitching and leaking when he got close enough to touch. He’d needed this so fucking bad that it drove him mad, he was finally gonna get it!

Dipper reached out a hand and trailed his fingertips up a bulging vein, feeling the hot blood pump through. He’d never seen a dragon dick before-- only dragon dildos, which he’d admittedly used, but never to Cipher’s knowledge. He placed his full hands on Cipher’s cock, one on each side, and began to stroke up and down the long shaft. The green fluid, identified as precum, lubricated his hands and made it easier to stroke him.

Dipper looked up with sympathy in his expression. “You’ve been worked up for a while, haven’t you?”

Cipher’s hips jerked up into Dipper’s hands, breath becoming heavier. “Nngh…”

“I’ll take care of you, it’s okay.” Dipper turned back and put all his focus into pleasuring Cipher. He couldn’t imagine being stuck like this for as long as Cipher seemed to be. “Just relax.”

Cipher, against his better judgement, did as Dipper told him. He eased his front half down onto the ground, wings tucked against his back, and sighed deeply.

The dragon’s sounds of pleasure and relief, moans and sighs, rumbled in the rock and echoed throughout his cave room. Dipper preened a little in pride that he could help make Cipher feel good.

Dipper brought a hand to one of the claspers and rubbed it between his fingers thoroughly. The edges were traced, flat sides teasingly stroked. All four of them spazzed temporarily at the sudden touch, opening and closing needily. The sight made him blush and adjust himself in his pants.

 _He was touching him._ He was jacking off the being he’d been crushing on for months.

More green fluid leaked out of the slit. Dipper tilted head head and curiously stuck his tongue out. He licked some fluid dribbling down the shaft. It was… oddly tangy. Dipper had given more than enough blowjobs in his life to know the taste of precum, which was salty, so this was a surprise.

“Mm…?” Dipper looked up, licking his lips, to see Cipher staring directly at him. His gaze made the human shiver. Why was Cipher looking at him like that-- so feral and unhinged?

“Ciph--” Dipper was abruptly cut off by a shriek as Cipher whipped around and _pinned him down_ to the ground with a single front leg. “Fuck! What are you doing?!” His heart pounded in terror and dear _lord_ was this hot. Blood ran south.

The dragon’s ears and nostrils flared, nothing but instinct and primal need within his cobalt eyes. Cipher growled and lifted his foot off of Dipper, the human gasping for air. He curled his claws and _ripped_ the clothing right off of him. The shredded pieces went strewn across the rocky ground. Deep gashes tore Dipper’s ribs from Cipher’s claws.

Dipper trembled, instantly curling up to shield his crotch and major areas. Cipher didn’t need to see his private parts, or the fact that his cock was standing straight from the pain and fear. He’d probably think he was a freak, some disgusting little _masochist_. “What are you doing?” he cried.

Cipher forced Dipper out of the ball he had curled himself up in and kept him stretched out. He spread Dipper’s legs as far apart as humanly possible for easy access to his hole. Meanwhile, he was mumbling and growling something, almost too out of it to be coherent.

Dipper could make out some words through his humiliation. “Breed,” “eat,” “fuck senseless,” “tight.” Jesus christ, Cipher was gonna fuck him. He was gonna put that huge cock up his ass and Dipper was terrified. It was hot, but it was half of Dipper’s height for god’s sake-- he would tear apart, _he still wanted to live y’know._

What about the eating? No, not now. Don’t focus on that right now.

Cipher’s long, off-colored tongue swiped up Dipper’s form, making his cock twitch at the friction and covering his skin in a thin layer of stingy spit. Dipper had forgotten Cipher’s saliva was venomous and corrosive.

Dipper whined, back arching in pain as his legs were spread so far that his hips tilted up. “Ah! Please!” He didn’t know what was going to happen, but the terror was just as good as pleasure right now.

Cipher’s claws held Dipper’s arms up and out, restraining him in a spread eagle position. He swiped his tongue against Dipper’s ass this time, wriggling and slipping between his cheeks, getting him nice and dripping wet. It wouldn’t do anything to prep Dipper meaningfully, but it still was something. Dipper’s hole quivered against him, both in need and in stinging pain.

“C-Cipher, I can’t--” Dipper squirmed, whimpering quietly as the acid in Cipher’s saliva burned his skin. It was almost suffocating with how much it covered him in thick, greenish layers.

Cipher ignored him, instead positioning Dipper against the rocky incline so he could fuck him without having him rock forward out of reach. He positioned himself over Dipper, who was beneath his belly, and lined his cock up with his hole.

He could hear the human’s heart race in terror, but he ignored it. Everything in Cipher’s body screamed for more and the need to breed clouded his mind. He snapped his hips, the tip forcing its way in and tearing Dipper’s ass apart to fit the rest of him in. He vaguely heard the screaming, but never processed it, only continuing to stuff himself as far inside as he could.

Dipper felt pain (and, disgustingly, pleasure) so pure and intense that he nearly felt numb, despite the screams tearing their way from his throat. He’d never felt so full and something in the back of his mind told him this was the last time he’d feel something _ever_. His walls were so close to breaking, his prostate constantly hit. Dipper was positive that it had been damaged somehow.

Cipher’s cock couldn’t fit inside of him all of the way, Dipper’s fucking _organs_ barring him off. The animal that had replaced proper thinking paid no mind to Dipper’s mortality, only growling in primal instinct and need and shoving his dick most of the way inside.

Dipper couldn’t even scream. He felt each and every organ crush and burst, shoving off to the side and _compressing and he couldn’t breathe_ \--

And yet his dick was the hardest it ever had been. Nice to know that his brain had priorities, huh?

Loud grunts and snorts filled the cave while Cipher had his way with him, fucking Dipper’s poor body apart furiously. Dipper’s back tore open from all the rocks rubbing against his skin with the rocking of Cipher’s thrusts, horribly empty one second and overwhelmingly full the next.

Dipper’s mouth was stuck in a permanent ‘o’ of a silent scream, eyes rolled back. Blood pooled in his mouth and spilled over his lips, quiet gagging noises masked by Cipher’s pleasured moans. When he came time and time again, it was a mix of blood and semen, creating a red sticky mess on what was left of his stomach, writhing in white hot pleasure and pain.

Cipher never noticed any of this. If he were himself and _sane_ , he wouldn’t have put Dipper through this in the first place. Instead, he relished in the pleasure of something so damn _warm_ and _tight_ around his cock, relief building in his veins as he reached completion.

Cum filled Dipper’s insides, spilling through and seeping into his blood, hot and thick. Dipper wheezed as his collapsed lungs filled with semen. It seeped from his lips and just a tiny thought in the back of his head noted the tanginess again.

Dipper thought this was where Cipher stopped. He prayed to every god above that Cipher wouldn’t let him die, that he would pull out of him and fix him. Dipper had performed his offer as a fuck toy, their deal was _over_.

Except, Cipher wasn’t done. He twitched his hips, making a little grunting sound as he focused. The base of his cock began to swell, only to deflate and the middle of his cock inflate, repeat, like something was traveling through it.

Dipper felt the claspers inside of him contract and release, organs crying out in pain. He felt the cock swell inside of him, and dear _fucking_ god, Cipher was _laying something_ in him. They were big and firm, warm from the body heat yet so cold.

One after another, Cipher stuffed his eggs into Dipper’s ass, the solid weights piled right below his pelvis. They slipped a little further in, but that was alright. Dipper’s abdomen and belly swelled, accommodating the massive eggs being laid inside him through the claspers.

Dipper’s thought processes had stopped entirely. He only _felt_ \-- felt Cipher pumping him full of cum and eggs, felt everything inside him move and tear to fit the dragons’ load, the fear drugging his blood, Cipher’s hot breath.

He was going to die. Hell, he _hoped_ he’d die now. Dipper didn’t have enough time to regret anything or wish he’d made other choices in life, only reviewing all the years he’d lived up until this very moment with reminiscence in a flash.

He hoped Mabel would remember him.

The last thing Dipper Pines saw were the eyes of a starving dragon and his mouth, full of terrifying teeth, descending on his head.

_Lights out._

Now that Cipher had fucked, now it was time to eat. He pulled out and craned his neck to reach Dipper’s ruined body, then clamped his jaw around his tiny little head. He tugged, and with a sickening snap, Dipper’s skull gave way. The dragon crunched it up and continued on, sinking his teeth into the human’s flesh and ripping it.

The bones’ crunch made Cipher hum happily, liking the feel and vibrations from the shattering bone in his jaw. The marrow was especially sweet too, but masked beneath the taste of blood and muscle.

Cipher ripped off every limb-- each arm, each leg-- and feasted on the ribcage and heart. It’d been a long time since he’d eaten a human, let alone eaten at all, making this a very fitting meal. He slurped up his intestines, eagerly wrapping them around his tongue like spaghetti.

By the end of his dinner, licking his chops, all that was left of Dipper was the upper thighs, pelvis, and lower waist, impossibly filled with his eggs and keeping them warm.

Cipher moaned out in relief and flopped onto his back, belly full and up in the air. Finally, he was finally sated. Dear _god_ had he needed that. The dragon closed his eyes, sighed, and fell asleep.

When he woke up hours later, there were no longer any murky clouds obscuring his mind or vision. Cipher was content and happy, looking forward to the day. Dipper would be back any time now.

He looked over next to him after stretching his limbs and tail. Cipher’s eyes widened instantly, filling with fear, despair, and tears.

“Pinetree?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this wasn't supposed to be as sad at the end as it was, BUT who cares?
> 
> I kinda regret writing this, but not really.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
